


Together

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: “You seem to be happy Kaze-Kun!” He quietly bounced him up and down which is considered amusing to baby Kaze. Meanwhile, little Hajime seems to sulk at the half-empty glass. Kyo grinned quietly as he came out from another training session “I supposed you enjoyed spending time with these kiddos.”Kazuma gave a soft smile.“Of course.”*******Basically me observing a sweet moment before work that I have to get my hands to do it.





	Together

Kazuma smiled as he looked at the cherubic smile of his second grandson Kaze. “You seem to be happy Kaze-Kun!” He quietly bounced him up and down which is considered amusing to baby Kaze. Meanwhile, little Hajime seems to sulk at the half-empty glass. Kyo grinned quietly as he came out from another training session “I supposed you enjoyed spending time with these kiddos.”

Kazuma gave a soft smile.

“Of course.”

Kyo smiles quietly to Kazuma who sang a small tune to calm Kaze down and allow strangers to pat his chubby cheeks. After all, that pleases him that Kyo found his happiness, yes with Hajime- it proves to be a rocky beginning with all the late nights, them looking with confusion on that new life, whenever it is to break Hajime’s fever or his feeding habits. Eventually, he becomes a good child and it seems that they transit easily with Kaze.

“You deserved a break Kyo.”

“Thanks, dad…” Kyo looked at Hajime staring at the milk bottle. He sulked a minute which proved a reaction which nearly made him chuckle. “Hajime…”

Hajime glanced at him bemusedly, sticking his tongue in defence of his father’s actions. However, he looked at his father bemusedly as he took his bottle of milk and sipped it “If you do not drink it, the milk will be sad.”Hajime cannot help but giggle at his reaction 

“But he does not have any feelings!”

“I am sure…” Kyo giggled slightly “If he has, he would be teasing you for not finishing him up.” Kazuma raised an eyebrow and iterated his advice “If your father drinks up his milk, I should take my tea too! He would be sad…” Quietly he gripped Kaze by the stomach and took his cup of tea.

“Ahh, I am sure that Ocha-san must be happy that I drink him up…” That image of a drink actually talking to him made him giggle. Quitely Hajime took his milk bottle and sipped it. “Is he happy now?” Hajime chirped quietly as he gave a sigh of satisfaction.

Kyo cannot help but ruffle his hair slightly. “I am sure he is…”

* * *

A/N: Ok I have been itching to do this moment since I observed a small incident with a grandfather, father and sons at work. I was like yo this is like Kyo and Hajime xD And plus I am pretty indulgent to put the best dad of Furuba to be in this loving relationship (I think he will make a great grandfather).

As usual, comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
